


kiss drunk

by mother_hearted



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss drunk

you never believed you could feel the effects of intoxication through kisses but perhaps there is something to the phrase, "kiss drunk."

despite hours of rehab that prepared your lungs for mile runs, they are woefully undeveloped for sharing countless kisses. the lack of oxygen leaves you light headed, dizzy, you think you are overheating and try to pull up your internal processor before remembering you are flesh and blood and bone now, heart no longer metaphorical but all too real.

it beats, collides with your rib cage when his gloved fingers sift through your hair, teasing the ends before fluffing it up.

a happy chant of fuwa fuwa fuwa and clear's face is flushed with delight, still so close to yours, lips pink, wet from your tongue. you press closer and lap at him again, his mouth parting with a breathy laugh before you slide your tongue against his.

some things never change.


End file.
